The invention relates to implements for use in cooking and, more particularly, to an improved removable handle for use with those implements.
Quite often, it is desirable to make handles for cooking implements, such as pots, pans, skillets, fry baskets, etc., out of materials that are different than those materials used to construct the implement. This can be because an insulative material is desired, a more comfortable material to grasp is desired, a material possessing certain ornamental aspects is desired, or for any number of other reasons. Frequently, these materials are not as durable as those materials used to construct the actual portions of the implement that are directly exposed to the heating surfaces used. In addition, the materials used to construct the handle often do not withstand the harsh environment inside a dishwasher very well.
A major problem that has been observed with cooking implements having handles constructed of materials other than those used to construct the implement is that when the materials used to manufacture the handles becomes worn, as noted above, the handle may become unusable and necessitate replacement of the entire implement. Even in those situations where the handle remains usable, but is unsightly, the owner of the implement may choose to replace the implement at significant cost.
Cooking implements with removable handles offer a myriad of advantages over traditional cookware with fixed handles. A removable handle that can be used with a number of cooking implements permits the user to own only one handle for the numerous implements that he or she may own. Removable handles greatly reduce the storage space required when the implements are not being used. Along similar lines, removable handles permit manufacturers of these implements to save money on shipping the products because reduced space required for packaging translates into reduced costs for getting products to market. In use, such as when cooking on a barbecue grill where space is often at a premium, removable handles allow more effective use of the cooking surface. Furthermore, removable handles increase safety in that without handles extending beyond the edge of the cooking surface being used, the potential for spill type accidents is greatly reduced.
Although removable handles do exist for cookware, prior art attempts are often plagued by problems like not attaching securely enough to the cookware. It is to these and other problems and deficiencies in the prior art that the present invention is directed.
In accordance with the present invention, a removable handle is provided that firmly and securely attaches to the associated cooking implements. The removable handle includes a grip portion with a top surface, a bottom surface, a front end, a back end, a button orifice, a mounting orifice, and a pair of support post grooves disposed on opposing sides of the grip portion that run longitudinally between the front end and the back end. A lock wire with a hook end and an anchor end is included, the anchor end is disposed in the mounting orifice and the hook end is configured to engage the cooking implement. A support post wire with a first length, a second length, a loop portion therebetween, and a pair of support post ends configured for insertion into the cooking implement is attached to the grip portion such that each of the first length and the second length is disposed in one of the pair of support post grooves. A button is disposed in the button orifice and is arranged and configured to deflect the hook end between an engaged position and a disengaged position. A metal band is disposed around the grip portion such that the first and the second lengths are secured in the pair of support post grooves and the anchor end is secured in the mounting orifice.
Embodiments of the present invention also include methods of attaching removable handles to grilling implements. One preferred embodiment includes pressing and holding a button such that a lock wire having a hook end is deflected into a disengaged position. After having deflected the lock wire, a pair of support ends is inserted into a pair of support recesses formed in the cooking implement. The button is then released and the lock wire returns to an engaged position wherein the hook end engages a retention member.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description, the illustrative embodiments describing the principles of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, wherein like reference numerals have been used to refer to like parts throughout the several figures.